Kakkon's Revenge
by Vegetas-True-Love77
Summary: AU BrollyBra! Sequel to Xero's Revenge. A Brolly and Bra love in GT! (ages are changed) has HUMOR Paragus makes a wish that changes Brolly's memories forever. They help earth's ppl fight a new threat. Also has Paragus, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Trunks...
1. Prologue

---  
(A/N): Hey everyone! I'm starting another fanfic. My friend asked me to write this one a while ago so I guess its time for me to get off my lasy @ss and get working ^^(). Unfortunenty, I have a HUGE writters block *mutters something about evil blocks squshing her* [and that is why this prologue is embarrassingly SHORT -.-()] sooo, I'm taking a break from my other fic "Hey Shinlong...". PPL, GIVE ME SOME IDEAS OR YOU'LL NEVER GET TO READ ANOTHER CH.!!!! I love the praise, but I need ideas!! NEwayz, this is a new Fanfic that is the sequel to "Xero's Revenge" but it isn't mainly about Vegeta and Bulma. You'll see why its a sequel. Well, I hope you like it. Get out there and review and GIVE ME IDEAS (for both storyz)!!!!! TY TY! ^^  
  
*note*: The stuff in between the (~)s are the charaters thought! ^^() ~Ok, i'll shut up now . . no wait. One more thing to say:~  
  
Brolly (Troy), I dedicate this story to YOU!!! ^^, You know who you are!! ENJOY IT!! I hope this is what you were hoping for . . .   
  
-VTL  
  
---  
Disclamer: I own nothing except for my original characters, my story, and my name!! : ` AKIRA TORIYAMA RULEZ!!! ^^  
---  
  
  
Kakkon's Revenge  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
~AKA teaser : ` Mwahahahaaaaa~  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was a beautiful sunny afternoon in the beginning of Summer. The birds were chirping, the trees were swaying, the sky was darkening, the- . . . Hold on . . . the sky was darkening??? Yes, you read right! The sky was almost pitch black! There was only one place where there was still light shining: The vivid golden light surrounding a huge skinny and long dragon in a place very much like the Yanzibet Heights.   
Now the birds all flew hastily away and soon there was complete silence. Then a violent wind raged through and whipped around the green dragon. The trees were almost being ripped out of the ground because of the strong and loud winds. The light dimmed slightly and the winds calmed down to a simi-strong breeze. A loud booming sound echoed and ricocheted off the mountainous landscape. It was the voice of Shinlong- The Eternal Dragon.  
  
"You have summoned me. I will give you any two wishes as long as they are within my powers. State your first wish." the great dragon commanded. The man who summoned him awkwardly stepped closer to the dragon. The man was bloody and breathing heavily. He looked as if he were trying to say one last thing before he passed on. He was. He was dying. His wounds were fatal and he was at the (believed to be in the anime) end of the world, dying.  
  
"P- . . . Please!! . . C- . . Change t- . . time! . . . Don't let my son go through the HFIL (lolz) he did . . . Make him born after K- . . . Ka- . . KAkaroTTO!!! . . . . . . . . P- . . PLEase . . Give him a chance . . for a life!! . . . . . P- . . . Pl- . . ease . . " he mannaged to cough out along with alot of blood. With that all said, Paragus dropped on one knee breathing heavily as Shinlong's eyes glowed a brilliant red and the entire world was covered in a blinding yellow light.  
  
This time, the light stayed and temporarily blinded every living thing present. The dragon continued to talk as the light grew brighter. "State your second wish." Shinlong said. Paragus tried to open his eyes but quickly closed them when he realized it was still extreamly impossible to see. " . . I wish to die happily . . " he said simply as he opened his eyes and dropped to the ground. His eyes closed again but were open long enough to see Shinlong's red eyes glow once more through the Golden light. "As you wish." the dragon said. ~Why didn't he wish for health? . . Hmmmm . . ~. When his eyes were back to normal he said "I have fulfilled your wishes. Now, I bid you farewell." and with that, the dragon once again turned into a strip of golden light and the dragon balls flew into the air, separated as the dragon entered the balls, and scattered across to whole world. The blinding light flashed even brighter and then suddenly vanished as if it were only a dream.  
  
*~*~*  
  
There was a sound of a door creaking open. There were birds chirping. ~Foot steps? They're getting louder and louder and- . . . . They stopped . . . Who is it? . . . ~. He opened his eyes and saw light. Light was coming in from the window. ~A window? . . . Where am I?~. He looked at the person who's footsteps had just been heard. ~Brolly? . . . My wish . . . Why am I alive? . . I don't even hurt! . . My last wish . . . The dragon . . He did this . . Thank you, Shinlong.~. "Morning father" Brolly said in a happy voice. "Brolly . . . You look so young! . . . How old are you?" Paragus replied. "I- . . I'm 22, father. A- . . Are you feeling ok?" Brolly asked him. "Then how old am I???" Paragus said quickly as if the answer was a life or death matter. ~I was 86 when I made the wish but when Brolly was 22 i was 51 . . ~. " . . Father, you are 52 . . " Brolly said slowly as he eyed Paragus checking for any bumps or bruises but found none. ~Hmm . . maybe he's gone mad . . ~ "Are you ok father??" He asked as he sat in a chair next to his father's bed. "I'm fine, Brolly . . Just fine." Paragus replied with a smile. ~A new life on- . . ?? Where are we?? This isn't Vegeta-sei . . Nor New Vegeta-sei . . Could this be . . ~. "Is this Chickyuu-sei[Earth]??" Paragus questioned his son. " . . H- Hai . . Are you sure you're fine, father?" Brolly said as he slowly rose from his chair. "I'm fine, son. . . . " Paragus replied, "Lets eat breakfast now."  
  
  
---  
(A/N): Soooo? How'd you like?? If you're wondering About how this is a sequel to Xero's Revenge and What the heck is with the title, you'll see! : ` Also, If you haven't read Xero's Revenge yet, you better! This story will not make much sense if you don't and you'll see why later. Well, Plz review and tell me what you think! Give me a 1-10 rating, too! 1=Worst, 10=Best! TY TY! ^.~  
-VTL  
--- 


	2. Chapter one: Blooming love

---  
(A/N): ACK!! I'm sooo sorry that this got out WAY late, but my comp. totally crashed cause I got a new Virus and I had to redue this chapter . . and I already had half of the chapter done!! Now i'm doing this on my MOM's comp. ;-;  
  
Ok, I know you're ALL confused right now. Even I'M confused a little. I have made the Dragon change EVERYONE'S ages. So, if you see something like Goten being older that Gohan(which will NOT happen, by the way) or something, It is on purpose. Every thing in my stories happen for a reason. BUT I can't tell you all what those reasons are yet ^^, Just so you know, Brolly is not born the same day(or year, for that matter) that Kakarotto(Goku) was. And Paragus is now probally younger than Vegeta ^^(). Well, we'll just see how this will turn out. *Warning* Ages might change in the future for the story to be better. This story takes place during the GT series if you can't tell. Also, I see Brolly (when he isn't a pissy Super Saiyajin) as a shy and caring teenager. So, if you think he's OOC, go watch the first Brolly movie again! Paragus is EXTREAMLY ooc and I know this, But I changed him so this will be a better story ^^. If you dont like it, :P I don't care! I'm the one w/ the Magical Writer's Key Board (TM)! I am the AUTHOR and what I type is what happens to the poor DBZ characters! MWAHAHahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! . . . . I'm done now. Plz enjoy . . . ^^()  
  
Reviewers: Please leave me your E-mail so I can add you to the Mailing list. It will tell you when the next chapter is put up and also provide a link to this story for your convenience. TY for the reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
-VTL  
  
Disclamer: Me? Own DBZ?? I'm flattered you think so but you must be a REALLY stupid newbie of you really think that. *News flash* Akira Toriyama owns DB/Z/GT and all the characters associated with it! All I own is a bunch of posters, wallscrolls, figures, notebooks, games, and soon a Vegeta UFO Plushie! ^^, But I ain't complaining. I also own this story and any made up characters I might put in. (like Xero, Lt. Armock, and Kakkon who you'll meet later on) So don't sue me 'cause you wont win :P!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Blooming love  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I never knew you were such a great cook, Brolly." said Paragus, munching away at the feast his son had prepared for breakfast. "Father, I always cook breakfast . . . Are you ok?" Brolly looked at his father as he set down the last dish, a plate of sizzling bacon. "Brolly, I might not be the same as you remember me ever again. But don't worry about me. There is nothing wrong with me. " . . Hai. But why are you . . . different?" Paragus looked up at his son and dropped his fork. " . . . Lets just say . . a wish came true . . and I am the result . . Please don't worry about it. Focus on the future. Not the past."  
  
Paragus quickly finished eating and brought his dishes to the sink and washed them with typical Saiyajin speed. Brolly soon did the same. "Why don't we get dressed and spar a little outside?" Paragus said with a light smile. "Hai! That sounds great . . But you still have to train me more before I will be able to defeat you, 'tousan." Brolly said as he walked to his room to get dressed properly. "I'm stronger than BROLLY?!? . . Just what did that dragon do??" He walked to his room and got dressed. Brolly never heard those words.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"MORNING 'TOUSAN!!!" screamed the nineteen year-old girl as she waved happily to her father who was sparring in the air with his son. Her father stopped and floated down with his son following. "Bra, what do you want!? We were sparring!!" Vegeta started his rant as he walked up to her. "I just wanted to say hi. 'Kaasan and I are going shopping! I'll see you two later. Trunks, stay OUT of my room!!" Bra finished hugging her father and waved as the pair floated back up to resume their match. Bra ran to the front of the Capsule Corporation where her mother was waiting for her in a brand new Convertable designed by Bulma herself. Bra jumped in and the mother and daughter shopping freaks sped off toward the most expensive mall they could possibly find. Vegeta and Trunks continued sparring as their family quickly became just a speck on the horizon.  
  
Suddenly they both felt a strange ki. They halted in mid-attack and floated towards the ground- both staring in the same direction. "Wha- . . What do you think- . . it could be?" Trunks asked his father in a voice close to a whisper. "I- . . . I don't know . . . The question is . . WHO could it be . . . " The two didn't move their eyes from the direction they sensed the ki in, so when Goku used his instant transmission and appeared right infront of them, both father and son jumped a foot in the air. "AHHH!!!" they screamed in unison making Goku scream, too. "AHHHHHHH!!!!! . . . . Uhh . . Hi." Goku said in his customarily goofy voice. "KAKAROTTO!!!! What the hell do you think you're doing just popping in like that!?!? You'll give me a damn heart attack if you keep doing it at this rate! Stop doing that!!!" The enraged prince stormed up to the cowering Goku and screamed in his face as Trunks backed away from the two.  
  
"Err- . . Sorry, Vegeta! . . . But I didn't really come here to scare you . . I came to see if you felt that weird ki." He backed away and relaxed when Vegeta turned his back to Goku and walked towards Trunks. "Of course I felt it, baka! But who is it?" He turned back to Goku. "Only one way to find out!" Goku replied as he powered up and flew off in the direction Brolly's ki could be felt in. He was followed by Trunks and Vegeta who quickly caught up. "Hey, I can feel two now! One is slightly stronger than the other but the weaker of the two feels like its being hidden . . . " Trunks told the older warriors as he flew in between the two. "I feel it, too. Who are they??" Goku questioned as they got ever closer to their destination.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So, Brolly . . Just how much stronger am I than you??" Paragus asked his son as they flew up into the air to begin their sparring session. "Uhh . . . about one third my powerlevel stronger than me." ~Doesn't he remember ANYTHING?? I'm surprised he knows my name!~ "Hmmm . . . Well, how much do you know? Can you fight??" Paragus said as they both levitated in mid-air. "Well, I-" Brolly was cut short as Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks flew into the scene. "BROLLY!?!?!" said the three as they saw the two. " . . Who are you and how do you all know my name??" Brolly got into his fighting stance and prepared for an attack. "Paragus?? I thought Brolly killed you!! What do you mean 'Who are you'??? You tried to kill us all!!!" Vegeta practically screamed at the twenty two year old boy infront of him. "Me?? Kill my father and try to kill people I don't even know!? What are you talking abo-" Paragus decided it was wiser to cut his son off here before any trouble could start. "Prince Vegeta, you remember what happened on New Vegetasei?? . . . Can I speak to you privetly." Paragus pulled Vegeta by the arm over to a point far enough from the others so they couldn't hear.   
  
"What do you think you're doing!? Get your hands off me!!" Vegeta yelled as he tore his arm away from the other man's grasp. "Listen, Vegeta. I know we don't get along well and I still hate you and your father, but I got away that night and came here to Earth before any of you got back and I made a wish on the Dragonballs. I changed everything. As you can see, Brolly isn't trying to tear Kakarotto apart right now because he doesn't even remember him! Brolly was born years after Kakarotto. He is the only one who doesn't remember his past life. He is peaceful and he even claims that he's weaker than I am!" Vegeta looked at Brolly and then back at Paragus. " . . . Why would you do such a thing when he tried to kill you?" "Because I know he didn't mean to." Paragus replied as they both floated back over to the others.  
  
"Uhhh . . . Hi . . Brolly . . " Goku waved at him with a sweatdrop threatening its way into his head. " . . Do I know you??" " . . Er- . . I'm . . Goku . . or Kakarotto . . " Goku said as he glanced nervously at Vegeta. Vegeta just smirked. He wasn't about to tell Goku that Brolly had his memories erased. No, that would just spoil all the fun. "K- . . K- . . Kak- . . arotto?? . . . Kakarotto . . . " Brolly said with a shocked expression on his face. Vegeta was shocked by Brolly's reaction to Goku's words. ~Could he possibly remember what never happened in his life??~ Goku hovered closer to Vegeta and a little bit behind him. ~Why isn't he trying to rip me to shreds right now??~   
  
Vegeta turned around and wispered to Goku that Brolly had been wished to be born years after Goku was by Paragus and he didn't remember Goku. Goku sighed in relief at that. "So, Brolly . . You're a fighter, right?" Goku flew closer to Brolly. "Hai . . And by the looks of your clothes, I'd say you are, too." "Hai. We should spar some time . . " "Yeah . . Sure . . " Trunks flew up to his father and Vegeta explained to him about the wish. "So, even if I moon him he won't remember me??" Trunks asked his father with a smirk. "Trunks, trouble finds you enough already. You don't need to go looking for trouble! Besides, you're 29!! Grown men don't moon people!!!" Vegeta scolded. "Awwww . . But it was fun making him mad . . Ahhh . . . Those were the good ol' days. If only Goten were here . . " Vegeta looked at his son and smirked. ~Reminds me of me when I was his age . . Well . . Maybe younger . . .~  
  
"Hey, Brolly! Why don't you and your father have dinner at my house tonight?? We could all spar then." Goku asked. "Goku, you know Chi Chi would blow her top if you brought home another Saiyajin to feed! Why don't you all come over to Capsule Corp. instead??" Trunks interupted before Brolly had a chance to reply. Vegeta turned to Trunks and glared at him. "Sounds Great! What do you say, Brolly?" Goku turned to Brolly who turned to Paragus. " . . Well, why not? Sure . . " Paragus told his son. "Great. You can all come over now if you'd like." Trunks said as he ignored the death glare his father was giving him. "Ok." And so they all flew off towards the Capsule Corp. and all the way there, Vegeta's death glare was on full force.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Lieutenant Xero, Reporting for duty, Sir!" A man clad in armor and a black cape said as he walked up to the throne and bowed. The throne was turned so that Lt. Xero was facing the back of it. The throne and the occupant of it were facing the huge dome shaped glass wall that allowed the person sitting in the chair to see out into Outer space and the direction the space ship they were in was going. "Xero, you and I both know you need not call me 'sir'. You're just like your father: Armock." The man in the throne smirked and pushed a button that turned the throne around to face Xero. "And you are just like you're father: Xero." Lt. Xero said to the man, clad in armor and a red cape, seated in the huge throne. The red caped man stood up and walked towards his life long friend in a black cape. "Xero, you were named after my father because your father and my father we so close. If only I was named after your father." He turned and gazed out into space. "Kakkon, you are better than my father was and you deserve a name worthy of who you are. Kakkon was a wise choice, seeing as how it was also the name of the founder of Planet Plant, our lost home." Lt. Xero walked up next to Kakkon and watched the stars go by. "We're almost at Earth. We will soon avenge our Fathers. Soon."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Mom, those sales were absolutely WONDERFUL! I love shopping!" Bra said to her mother as she excitedly jumped up and down in her car seat. "I can't wait to show daddy all the great stuff we found!" They turned the corner and pulled into the driveway of the residential area of Capsule Corp. also known to them as : "Home!! We're home! I gotta find daddy!!!" Bra jumped out of the convertible and ran towards their back yard where her father and Trunks almost always sparred. Bulma capsulized the car and followed her daughter. "DADDY!!! WE'RE BACK!!!!!" Bra turned the corner and saw everyone staring at her. " . . . What? . . W- . Who are they???"   
  
Bra walked towards her father and stared at Brolly. "Daddy . . . Who is he??" Vegeta noticed her staring at Brolly. The worst part was: Brolly was staring back!! ~NANI!?!?! Ah hell no!! Bra isn't going to be with that boy if its the last thing I do!!~ Vegeta pulled Bra aside and whispered to her. "Bra, that is Paragus and his son Brolly. They are Saiyajin. You remember the stories I told you of the Legendary Super Saiyajin and his father who were outcast by my father and tried to get revenge on me? . . . Well thats them. But Brolly has lost his memories due to a wish made by his father. I don't care if Brolly is 'good' or not, his father still hates my guts and I don't want you going near Brolly. Understand!?" Bra looked dumb struck after hearing this. "But why are they here if they're enemies?" She aked her father as they started to walk back to the others.  
  
Before Vegeta could answer, Trunks yelled out loud to his mother. "Okaasan! Paragus and Brolly are staying for dinner!" "NANI!?!?!" was all Bra could think of to express her thoughts, and it worked pretty well. " . . I thought that they-" Vegeta clamped a hand over her mouth. "TRUNKS thought it would be a good idea if they came to OUR house instead of Kakarotto's house to spar and eat DINNER!" Vegeta said as Bra pulled Vegeta's hand away. "I think its fine if there isn't any threat." Trunks stood up for himself. Bra walked up next to Trunks. "Brolly is welcome here ANY time! . . And of course, his father is, too." Bra mumbled as she gazed dreamily into Brolly's eyes. ~Oh Kami does he have great eyes or what!?! He must get it from his mother's side . . Paragus is just plain UGLY! And that Mustache!!!~ (A/N: LOLZ!!! If you've seen GT, i know you'll br rolling on the floor laughing about this comment!! Bra really has something against mustaches!! ^^LOLZ) "Bra is right. You are both welcome here anytime." Bulma said, walking up behind Vegeta and hugging his arm making Vegeta stare at her in a 'you're annoying me but I love you so I won't say anything but i'm still gonna glare at you like this' way. Bulma, of course, was used to this by now and she just ignored him.  
  
"A- Arigatou . . " Brolly mumbled looking down at the floor. He could feel the heat on his face as he slowly started to blush. ~Man! This girl is really getting to me . . She's a Saiyajin . . . Vegeta no Ouji's daughter . . . Wow . .~ Trunks appeared out of no where and poked Brolly with his elbow. "Heh heh heh. You like my little sis?? Aw man! This is too rich!" He looked at Bra and noticed she was also blushing. "Aw man! You, too?? BWAHAHahaaaaaa!!!! Hey dad! Get a load of this! Bra li- OWW!!!" Bra kicked Trunks, effectivly shuting him up like planned, and walked over to Bulma. Vegeta started to get mad now and untangled his arm from Bulma's grasp and walked up to Bra. "What did I tell you about- OW!! . . . Errr- . ONNA!!!" Bulma glared daggers at her husband as she took her foot off Vegeta's. "Vegeta! You stay out of Bra's love life or you'll never see another meal, Gravity simulator, or bed as long as I live!" Bra turned deep crimsom at this and ran into the Capsule Corp. building to her room, crying.  
  
" . . . . . . I did less damage than you did, onna" "Shut up!" With that, Bulma marched into the C.C. after her daughter to comfort her, leaving behind a mad prince, a somewhat confused Goku, a laughing Trunks, a startled Paragus, and a blushing Brolly. " . . So whens dinner?" "Shut up, Kakarotto!" Vegeta walked to Trunks and started to spar with him, catching him off gaurd. They flew up into the air and Goku motioned for Brolly to do the same. Brolly and Goku started to spar as well. None of them went or even mentioned going Super Saiyajin.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Bulma climbed the last bit of stairs and entered Bra's bedroom, finding her sobbing into her pillow. "Bra, Gomen. I was only trying to protect you from further embarassment. You know I just wanted to help." Bulma sat on the bed with Bra and pulled Bra up to a sitting position. Bra threw her arms around her mother's neck and sobbed into her hair. "Why? . . . Why does he have- . . to DO this!? . . I just blush and- . . and- . . and he's already trying to beat up the guy!!" She continued to soak Bulma's clothes with her tears while Bulma tried to sooth her daughter. "Hush now. You know you father is just trying to protect you. You remember those stories he told you before bed along time ago? Brolly used to be a blood thirsty mad man! But now, we see a younger shy-teen version of him . . and you father is just- . . . confused. His father still hates Vegeta and Vegeta doesn't want Paragus hating you, too. Vegeta's afraid that Paragus will not approve of you and Brolly, either. Just let things play out and we'll see what happens. Who knows, Paragus and Vegeta might even become best friends! Only time can tell what will hap- . . . " Bulma stopped talking and sat up straight. " . . ~Sniff~ . . Mom? Wha-" Bulma covered Bra's mouth. "Shhh . . . . Whos there!? . . " Bra nervously looked around the room. They heard the sound of a vase crash in the hall way. The only ways out of her roon were throught the hall way, which they can't go because they heard the vase crash at that exit, and the bathroom that Bra shares with Trunks that leads to his room. Another sound was heard. It was the trash can in the bathroom. They were now trapped. Bra hugged her mother and closed her eyes tight. "W- . . Whos there!?!?! Leave us in peace!! Take what ever you want! Take my wallet!! Just go!!" Silence filled the room and then a ear peircing scream was heard from where the guys were sparring.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?!?! . . . Oh Kami, no!!!" Trunks stopped sparring and so did everyone else. "B- . BULMA!!! BRA!!" Vegeta yelled as he flew to the house and through the window of Bra's room, where the screams originated. The others were soon in the room with him, but the girls were not. Silence filled the air. "Wh- . . Where are they!? BULMA!!!!! BRAAAA!!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!!? . . . . PLEASE ANSWER ME!!! I'M SORRY DAMNIT!!! . . . . I'm sorry . . . . Please . . " With that, Vegeta fell to the floor with tears threatening to shed. Trunks ran up to his father and was about to place a hand on his shoulder when Vegeta stood up and knocked it out of the way. "There!" He pointed out the window. "I can feel them! They're being taken somewhere! Lets go!" They all flew out the window and towards the ship in which at least one of them will soon die for the sake of a loved one.  
  
---  
(A/N): MWAHAHAHAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! I know, I know- Evil cliffhanger! ^^ I love 'em. Well, now you know who the romance is between ^^ *Sees Vegeta come storming into the room w/ tears falling like rain from his face* *gets picked up by him*   
  
V: WOMAN! What have you done with them!?! Are you planning on me dying!?!!? ANSWER ME!!!!   
  
VTL: Awwww don't worry. You'll find out in the next chapter ^^.  
  
V: NOoooooooooo!!!!! Tell me NOW!!!  
  
VTL: Put me down and be quiet or I'll have to take out my Magical Writer's Key Board (TM) and do something evil. Mwahahaaaaa!!! *gets set down* ^^ TY. Now be a good Saiyajin and go threaten the non-reviewers into reviewing ^^. *watches him go off to terrorize the lazy or just plain MEAN non-reviewers* : ) Such joy. ^^()  
  
So, what did you all think? This is my longest chapter of all my stories ^^ Joy. Sorry this wasn't out sooner . . Damn virus infected computer . . Well, Plz review and tell me what you think! Give me some ideas, too! Should I bring more characters in? Should more ppl get kidnapped?? What will happen to them?? No body knows . . . NEwayz, LoLz ^^() PLZ give me a 1-10 rating, too! 1=Worst, 10=Best! I wanna know how I'm doin'! TY TY! ^.~  
-VTL  
---  
  
~~~~~  
ADVERTIZEMENT!!! ^^  
  
I shall start advertizing stories now. I got this idea from Burenda so she shall have the honor of being my first advertized person! ^^  
  
Burenda's "Wish For The Past" Is the BEST DBZ fanfic on ff.net right now in my opinion! Its wonderfully written and deserves acknowledgment! Its about Trunks and Goten traveling to the past and meeting Bardock, Chibi Vegeta-chan ^^, Goku, Bulma, Radditz, and many others on their quest to return home. It is a GREAT story (thats why it has 1161 reviews right now ;-;) and is DEFINITELY worth reading! It's storyid is 678451. Please go read it! You'll love it. That story inspired one of my other fanfics, Hey Shinlong! We Want to Meet Our Grandpas! (story id: 744789). Please read her fic! You'll love it! I promise!  
-VTL  
~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter two: Disappearing Saiyajins

(A/N): Hi again. Well, I'm bored . . . And I don't feel like doing anything . . So I'm forcing myself to write another chapter for all of you readers. Ain't I nice? Right now I have no clue what to do in this chapter so I'm just going along with whatever pops into my twisted little brain ^^(). OK, I need your opinions! Do you want me to bring the PG-13 rating up to an R? I might wanna torture Bulma and Bra and some other people they will meet . . . Tell me what you want to happen to them . . I can't do anything until I find out so this will just be a filling chapter *kinda*. But it won't be BAD! I promise! Guess what everyone!?!? I GOT A SPELLCHECKING PROGRAM!!! ^^ Yay! No more badly spelt chapters! ^^ . . . Umm Well . . . On to the story! ^^ Don't forget to Review! ^^ TY TY! And of course, ENJOY! ^^  
  
PS: I wanna tell you all that this IS an AU (alternate dimension) and I know that the Tuffles were the good guys and the Saiyajin were the bad guys, But in my story, the Tuffles were as evil as the Saiyajin and also greedier. I kinda screwed up but Oh well ^^() My story, ne? ^^ Ja ne!  
  
-----  
Hawk: I know, Bra is a little spoiled brat but you can't let that stand in the way of true love ^^. I'll tell you now, you might wanna stop reading if you don't want Brolly to do anything it takes for the ones he loves 'cause its gonna happen! . . . . ^^() Opps . . I just gave out a major hint . . . Well, you'll see later . . Just don't get too upset because Brolly and Bra will make a cute couple! They will! I promise to not make Bra such a brat. K? ^^() ~This'll be hard . . . ~  
  
Brolly (troy): Don't you dare tell anyone what's going to happen or who will die for whom! It's supposed to be a surprise so don't ruin it!!! I trust that you will do as I say ^^ TY. Heh heh heh . . . so . . You're now a great but shy cook in love ^^() I know, I'm weird ^^  
-----  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it and I most likely never will! Don't rub it in! DB/Z/GT and all related characters belong to Akira Toriyama and his wonderful staff ppl! I own this story and all made up characters! Don't Take It!  
  
*Takes out her Magical Writer's Key Board (TM)* Ok! On to the story! Yay! ^^()  
-VTL  
  
*~*~*  
  
Last time on Dragonball Z: Brolly met Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma and Bra for the first time in his memory. Paragus explained to the good guys that Brolly had lost his memory and was now going to be good. Brolly fell for Bra (and vice versa) and Vegeta wasn't too happy with it. Trunks was rolling on the ground laughing. Bulma was yelling at Vegeta for interfering with Bra's love life. Bra was running to her room crying. Bra and Bulma were kidnapped. And Goku was clueless. The guys are flying towards the ship right now. Who is going to die for the ones they love? Vegeta? Bra? Bulma? Trunks? Brolly? Paragus? Will it be more than one person? Will Bra and Bulma get out safe? Will Vegeta ever stop glaring at me? Who knows? This time on Dragonball Z!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Disappearing Saiyajins  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Mother? . . . Where are we?" "I- . . I think we're- . . . I don't know." "I wanna go home . . " Bra snuggled closer to her mother and Bulma wrapped her arms around her shivering daughter protectively. The room they were in was extremely cold. The floor was made out of metal- which was even worse on them because the metal was cold and they both had short-shorts and tank tops on. The only light in the small dark prison cell was coming from the bottom of the door to the room. They saw the sliver of light and Bulma crawled over to it and tried to see out the small gap between to floor and the door itself. She saw two black things right outside of the door. "Hmmm? . . !! Crap!" Bulma sat back up and whispered to Bra. "There is a guard standing outside the door! There isn't anyway out."  
  
*Click* The door was unlocked and Bulma and Bra scooted as far back in the cell as possible. The door swung open and a gust of freezing cold air filled the tiny dungeon. They girls were blinded by the light that radiated in on them. They covered their eyes with their hands but two men came into the room and grabbed their arms, blinding them again as the guards dragged them out of the room and into the bright hall. The girls, of course, being as quick-tempered as they are, struggled and screamed the whole way as they were dragged down the hall to a couple of HUGE twin thick wooden doors. The guards stopped and threw the screaming girls in between them and the doors.  
  
The first guard walked to the door and pushed a button on the right side wall. A loud ring was heard and the double doors slowly opened- revealing a huge throne, with the back of it facing them, and a man with a flowing black cape and armor underneath, also standing next to the throne with his back showing. The guards shoved the women in the room and walked in behind them. The second guard stepped towards the man standing next to the throne, looking out the window at Earth's beautiful landscape. "Sir! We've brought the two slaves you asked for." The man saluted to his superior. The caped man turned to face him. "Good. You are dismissed- both of you." With that, the two guards turned and left, closing the doors behind them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Look! there it is up ahead!!" Trunks exclaimed as he pointed to a speck on the horizon getting bigger and bigger as they approached it. They flew a little farther in silence until they were right in front of the ship. "Follow me!" Vegeta ordered as he landed and started walking around the ship searching for the door. The others did as they were told and walked close behind him. "Hide your ki so they won't know we're here yet." Trunks told them as he walked up next to his father. "Do what??" Everyone stopped and turned to look at Paragus and Brolly.  
  
"Don't tell me you can't even hide your KI!?!?!" Vegeta took a step closer to them. Goku stepped in between them. "Don't worry about it Vegeta. They can just-" "Kakarotto! They aren't going to come in there with us and give us away!!" "Shhh!!! Vegeta, be quiet! . . . They can just wait outside for us then." "Fine, but if anyone spots you two," He turned to look at Brolly and Paragus, "you're as good as DEAD!!" Brolly started to stumble backwards slightly. Goku turned to him. "Don't worry 'bout Vegeta. He's very attached to his family." "I AM NOT, KAKAROTTO!!" "Ok, ok! You aren't! . . Sheesh!" "Hmph!" Guess who said that? (^^)  
  
Trunks' head turned sharply towards to ship. "Quiet!! . . . You hear that?" Hundreds of footsteps sound form to other side of the large ship. "I- . . It sounds like an- . . an ARMY of PEOPLE!!!" Goku turned to Vegeta. "We should go check this out!" Goku jumped up and landed silently on the roof of the ship. Vegeta turned to Brolly and his father. "You two go and hide over there in that tree. I want you two a far away from the ship as possible!" Vegeta turned to Trunks and nodded. They both jumped up on the roof and joined Goku. They started walking silently but quickly toward the other end of the ship. They couldn't fly for fear that someone would sense them so they had to walk.  
  
They soon came to the end of the ship and got down on their stomachs. The sounds of footsteps were extremely loud now. They peeked over the edge of the ship and saw lines of people in chains being marched into the ship. The lines seemed to go on forever. You couldn't even SEE the end of it. "Holy crap! Those are humans they're forcing into the ship!" Trunks looked at the older men with hope in his eyes- pleading for someone to make things right. "The slave trade . . . Frieza used to work with the Xero . . Xero would enslave the planet's people and Frieza would take the planet." "But Xero is dead! Who is doing this!?" Goku said as he tried to spot the end of the line. " . . . " Vegeta wasn't sure but he had a hunch who was behind this.  
  
"We have to do something!!" Trunks started to stand up but Vegeta pulled him down. "Boy, are you BLIND!? Look down there!" Vegeta pointed at the lines. On each side of the lines there were guards every twenty feet watching the slaves to make sure none of them tried to flee. "We can't do anything about it now. Let's get inside and start searching for Bulma and Bra!" "But how?? There's millions of kis inside there!!!" Goku looked at Vegeta. "We'll search room by room if we have to, Kakarotto! I'm not leaving with out them!" Vegeta backed away from the edge and stood up. "Let's go." With that, he extended his arm and blasted a hole in the ship. "That should keep them from going anywhere and it gives us an entrance." he said with a smirk.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lieutenant Xero looked at them and smirked. Bulma gasped when she saw his face. ~He- He- He looks just like Armock!!!~ "Well well well! I've heard a lot about you! You must be Bulma. I bet you're wondering why you're here. Well, you two are now slaves that we will sell to the slave trade. We will gather many humans to sell but you two are very important to us: You are the loved ones of Vegeta." "So you ARE related to Armock! Aren't you?! You're a Tuffle!" Xero smirked. "Yes, I am his son: Lieutenant Xero." "X- . . Xero? But that's . ." "I was named after the great King Xero, my- . . Uncle, if you will."   
  
The throne started to move. It rotated until it was facing the three. "He looks like a miniature Xero!!" Bulma gasped as she saw the young man in the throne. "I am King Xero's son, Prince Kakkon. And you would be Bulma, I presume?" Bulma slowly stood up and helped Bra up, too. "Yes I am. Now I would like to go home so if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now." Bulma turned around and started to walk for the twin doors when Bra screamed. "MOTHER!! HELP M-" Xero put a hand over her mouth to silence her.  
  
"She sure has a big mouth. Now, Mrs. Bulma Vegeta Briefs, unless you never want to see your loud but beautiful daughter again, you keep away from that door!" Bulma looked at him in horror. She collapsed on the ground and dazedly looked at the ground. Xero put a chain around Bra's right arm and dropped her. Bra scrambled over to her mother and shook her. "She's in shock. Put them in the 'special' dungeon for later." Kakkon ordered. Xero picked them up after adding a chain to Bulma's arm also and carried them off to some unknown room in the ship once more.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Vegeta jumped into the hole he made and landed in a huge dark room. The only light was from the hole in the roof but that only worked as a spotlight in the middle of the vast room. Goku and Trunks followed him in. "It's so dark . . Where do we go now?" Goku looked at Vegeta. Vegeta was forming a Ki ball in his hand that had very little Ki but a lot of light. "Do as I do and stay close to me. Don't get lost." Vegeta walked into the darkness. Trunks and Goku quickly made the 'light ball' and followed him in.  
  
After 5 minutes of aimlessly wondering in the dark they stopped. "Maybe we should split up. We can still see each other by the light." Goku suggested. "Kakkarotto, that's the smartest thing you've ever said." "No it wasn't!" "Guys, lets just split up and keep looking!" Trunks interrupted and started to walk off. "Fine. If you find a way out, make your light brighter and bigger." Vegeta walked off into the darkness, leaving Goku alone. "Y- . .Y- . . You guys?? . . . It's kinda- . . d- . .dark d- . . don't you think?? Guys-" Goku was cut off as the air was knocked out of him. A loud thunk was heard as he hit the ground. It echoed off the walls of the large empty room.   
  
Silence soon filled the room. Vegeta and Trunks turned towards where the sound came from. "K- . Kakkarotto?? . . His light is gone! KAKKAROTTO!?!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Vegeta started to run towards where Goku was last heard from. Trunks watched the light moving towards where Goku's used to be. He could hear the echo of the footsteps on the cold metallic floor as his father ran. Suddenly they stopped. "OOFF!!!" *Thud* Another light disappeared. "T- . . TOUSAN!?!?! . . . Oh Kami . . I'm alone . . " Trunks extinguished his light and got in a fighting stance. He waited for the attacker to attack. He waited and waited and waited. Nothing. ~It's quiet. Too quiet.~  
  
---  
(A/N:) (DUN DUN DUN) MWAHAHAHAAAAaaaaaaaaaa!!! This has got to be THE MOST WICKED cliffhanger EVER! ^^ Whew! That was fun and suspenseful, ne? ^^() Soooo what'd ya think?? Be HONEST! I can take anything you dish out. Just don't flame me for no reason if ya do review. K? ^^ TY. Ok, So what do you want me to do? Torture Bulma and Bra and other slaves they will meet (bring the rating up) or just mild torture (keep rating the same) or no torture (same)? Give me some ideas for torture, too! Hope you enjoyed that! This chapters a little on the short side but I couldn't really do anything else yet.... Sorry '~' Review this chapter plz!!!   
  
*A special thank you to the seven (-.-() that's sad) who have reviewed this story so far* : THANK YOU!!!!!!!  
  
LOVE & PEACE!!  
-VTL  
---  
  
~~~~~  
ADVERTIZEMENT!!!! ^^  
  
Again, I credit this idea to Burenda. Read her stories!! They R really good!! ^^  
  
Fried Wontons' (user id: 182620) "And She Left A Trail Of Tears" (story id: 690799) is so far a promising story! Its another Bulma Vegeta get together but its different! I know, I know, EVERYONE and their DOG says that BUT it IS different. Bulma's secret admirer is leaving her presents and notes on her window sill. The first note: 'Through the blackness'. Kinda makes ya think, don't it? ^^ Well, Its really good so far and she might be giving it up so plz go read it and review it to give her some encouragement! (although with 61 reviews for 2 chapters and one author's note is pretty darn good!) Read it! Its good! I promise!  
~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 3: Separated and ReSeparated

(A/N): No matter what I say right now, my readers from before hate me for being SOOO late updating... So, I'll only say it once... I'M SOOOO SORRYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But, its here now so read, review, and enjoy! ^_^ Unfortunately, none of my 'faithful' readers responded to my questions of what to do with this chapter, SOOO, I just made up a bunch of crap as I wrote. LOL! ^_^() Hope it comes out good. Any who, enjoy!  
  
-----  
  
Things said in ~tilde~'s are the character's thoughts.. Obviously.. lol  
  
-----  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE:  
  
Embient: You flatter me ^_^;; I read the story you wrote after I 'inspired you'! It was good! Why didn't you continue it!? I'm going to have to pester you until you finally update it! .!! If I got off my lazy bum to write this update, you can too!!! XD  
  
Sailor J-chan: You are too kind ^_^ TY I shall take your advice and CONTINUE ^_^;; "After a looong while she finally listens", right? lol X3  
  
KA: . . . MEW!! =^.^= lmao! TY for the positive reviews you've given me over the .. er .. years x.x;; I promise to get new updates out faster . ... . ~ahem~ .. *dodges the Evil Smiting Oranges of Staci's Hell* (ESOSH) lmfao!! XD ahh the good times we have! ^_^()  
  
Alex: You keep on hoping! XD It might be the only thing that gets my lazy bum to update!! lol  
  
ALSO, I'd like to thank Jay for his helpful idea!! I'd have been stuck if it weren't for you!! ^_^  
  
-----  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I know we all wish we owned it... but if we did, It'd probably suck ^^() So I'm happy to say that AKIRA TORIYAMA is the rightful owner of DB/Z/GT and everything related to it except my characters and story lines! ^_^ You want to buy my story, Akira?? I'll sell it to you cheap! ^_^ LOL  
  
*Takes out her Magical Writer's Key Board (TM)* Ok! On to the story! Woo! ^^() lmao  
  
-VTL  
  
*~*~*  
  
Last time on Dragonball Z: Bulma and Bra woke to find themselves captured by none other than Lt. Xero (the deceased Lt. Armock's son) and Prince Kakkon (the deceased King Xero's son). They were chained and brought to the 'special' dungeon. The boys, however, found the ship but were stopped when they realized that Paragus and Brolly could not hide their Ki. They were left outside to hide in a tree while the others jumped on top of the ship and walked to the other side. When they arrived there, they saw endless lines of chained humans being marched into the ship under the slave trade. Upon entering the center of the ship, courtesy of Vegeta's ki blast, they found themselves in a huge, cold, pitch black room. Deciding on splitting up and using 'light balls' of ki for torches, they searched for a way out. Soon, they heard Goku fall and his light ball disappeared. Vegeta, who ran to check on him, was the second to fall. Trunks was left all alone as he extinguished his light and waited for the enemy in the dark. He waited in his fighting stance for the first strike... He waited.. And waited and waited... But nothing was there...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Separated and Re-Separated  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dad, how long do you think they'll take?? This is getting boring!" Paragus looked over at his son who was leaning against the tree with his arms folded on his chest while standing on a thick branch. "How should I know? It IS the Prince that's leading the team in there, after all... Could take DAYS!" Brolly stared dumbfounded at his father. "The Prince is our leader, father! You should not say such things!" The older man, sitting on the same branch as Brolly, was once again surprised by his son's ability to actually form sentences now. ~Who the hell taught him all this??~ Paragus returned his gaze to the hole in the ship's roof where Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks had entered. "All I know is that I'm not waiting much longer..."  
  
"If they aren't out in an hour, I'm going in to look for the girls myself." "Eh?... So.. You like the Princess, don't you?" Paragus noticed bright red spread all over Brolly's face. "S- She's ok....." ~Sigh.. Maybe I should have made the wish so he at least knew of The Vegetas' evils...~ "Father, can I ask you something?" "Hmm?" "Why don't you like the Prince and his family?" Brolly was searching his father's face for an answer. "His family has done many things to us in the past... You were too young to remember it..." ~Too young? I remember a lot from my child hood.. Like my first training session...~ "Oh.." was all he could think to say. It was silent for a long time.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Trunks was all alone in the dark vast room. The only light he could see was a spotlight-like beam shining on the ground near him from the hole Vegeta had made in the roof of the ship. ~Is it not going to attack?... Father.. Goku..~ All of a sudden, bright lights filled the room. After Trunks' eyes adjusted, he noticed that he was in an empty room. All metallic everywhere. No exits, though... And Vegeta and Goku's bodies were gone. ~...Now what?...~  
  
*~*~*  
  
"That's it! I'm going in!!" Taking to the sky, Brolly was quickly stopped by his father. "Let me go, father! I have to rescue her!" Sighing, Paragus whacked his son in the back of his head. "OWWww!! What was that for?!?" "Look before you leap. There are guards galore down there and you planned on flying to the ship and them actually not noticing?" "Oh.. Yeah.... I'll walk then. Are you coming?" "... Sigh .. I suppose .. Can't have my only son getting himself killed going off alone." Paragus smirked at Brolly and Brolly sent it back. They set off towards the ship, trying to stay out of sight.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Bulma and Bra woke up in chains. They were in a cold metallic room much like the last 'holding room' they were in. It was dark like the last one but there seemed to be no walls anywhere near them. A strong stench filled the room- decaying flesh and even cooked flesh. And worst of all, they were separated. They were in separate parts of the 'special' dungeon, waiting to be dealt with. There were sounds of people near them... People being beaten and interrogated... People screaming for mercy and pleading innocent... People.. Breaking down a wall?? What the heck had they just heard?? Guards all around them rushed towards the sound. They could each see a distant light far, far away where the sound initiated from. Screams for help engulfed the room.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Brolly!!! Do you want them ALL to know we're here!?!" Paragus flung another guard to the rubble filled ground as ten more flew at him. Ignoring his father's comment, Brolly looked around at what he could see of the poorly lit room and realized it'd take forever for them to search together. "Dad, lets split up!" He used his ki to make a make shift night light ball like the other guys had done before. Paragus did the same and made his way through the room fighting gauds and looking at hundreds of tortured faces for his newfound 'pals'. ~This could take forever...~ They simultaneously thought.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
~Ugh.. My head feels like it was dripped in gasoline, set on fire, decapitated, used as a pinata, and thrown into the ocean where sharks then proceeded to gnaw on it.... Kakarotto is still out cold... Wait.. Where am I??~ Vegeta looked at his surroundings. He was in a tiny electrically barred prison cell, across from Kakarotto, and both were surrounded by two cells on each side, making a total of ten cells in two rows of five. Each Prisoner had his own cell and had only enough room to sit down Indian style, stand, or be fried by the high voltage bars. Needless to say, it wasn't the Marriot's Grand Suite.  
  
Their cubicles were not the only thing in the huge section of the ship. The dungeon was divided into four main sections separated by locked walls. Their containments were in the back right and there was another set like theirs across the walkway and towards the door (the front left section). In the other two compartments, one across from them and one below them, there were torture weapons and all sorts of inventions that could drive any man insane after a short time of using it.  
  
"Kakarotto... KAKAROTTO!! WAKE UP!" "Mmmm... I dun wanna go to school, Chi chi!! I have to save the world..." Goku was sitting Indian style, with his head drooped down, snoring and talking in his sleep. "... KAKAROTTO!!! CHI CHI COOKED YOU DINNER!! GET UP OR I'LL EAT IT ALL!!!" Vegeta smirked as Goku's head shot straight up and he looked around, sniffing for the direction of the aforementioned food like a police dog sniffing out drugs.  
  
Turning finally to Vegeta's direction, he gave Vegeta his cheesy grin and waved. "Oh, hey Vegeta! ...Where are we??.. I thought we were with Trunks.." "We were, Kakarotto.. Till some creature knocked us out.. I don't know what happened to Trunks.." Vegeta looked down and clenched his fists. "Don't touch that bar, Kakarotto." Goku stopped his hand only centimeters away from the high voltage barricade and looked over at his friend. "Why not?.." "Kakarotto, living in the forest and all, I understand you don't have much technology, but you should KNOW electricity when you see it!! You're such a hillbilly..." Vegeta turned away from Goku and studied the design of the electric bars. "Kakarotto.. I have an Idea.." Goku looked at Vegeta with that classical clueless look on his face.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"... DAMN IT!!! ..." Trunks dropped to the ground, already tired. He had been firing ki blasts at the metallic walls for a half hour now. Apparently, the metal on the wall is very, very strong... "Forget it.. I'll just go out the hole dad made and make a new one somewhere else!!" Just as he said that, the section of the wall in front of him seemed to melt and attach itself onto the walls to make an open doorway. "........." he stared in shocked wonder at the new doors and cautiously started out in search for his family and Goku.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Bra!! BRAAA!!!" Brolly was starting to really get worried. He'd never seen such ugly and deformed people in his life.. All these prisoners were so badly tortured. "BRAA-... BRA!!!" He layed eyes on her finally and rushed to her side. She was chained to an upright table like thing but she was luckily unharmed. "BROLLY!! Oh thank god you're here!!.. Where is father? Where are they all!?!" He had untied her by now. "They went in before me and my father because we could not hide our power.. But they hadn't come back in a long time so we went in to find you all.... Where is your mother??"  
  
Bra looked as if she would cry. "I-..I don't know! We were together-.. And there were these gauds and men that mama knew!! And- And-.. Then I woke up here!!" Brolly instinctively wrapped his arms around her small body and let her soak his gi with tears. "Shhh.. I'm sure my father has found her by now.." ~I hope.. Guess I shouldn't have made that promise..~ Bra looked up at him, held him tightly, smiled, and wiped her tears. "Lets go look for them." he quickly let go and turned around, blushing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
~The smell of this place is worse than on the battle grounds.. Of course, this is inside.. Brolly.. I hope you've had better luck than me.. This is almost impossible.~ "Hmm?.. Bulma??" "PARAGUS!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!" Paragus winced at the screeching. Unwillingly, he broke the chains on her ankles and wrists. "Where is everyone else??" Bulma rubbed her wrists sympathetically. "I do not know.. Come.. Lets find my son. Hopefully, he has found someone by now."  
  
"W-.. Wait!! Where is Bra?? She was just with me before I was brought here.. BRAAAAA-MPHH!!" she was interrupted as Paragus gagged her with his hand. He whispered harshly "Quiet, woman!! Are you trying to help them locate us!?!?" ~Woman.. He called me woman.. Vegeta...~ "Are you listening to me!?!?!?" "Huh!?.. Oh.. Yeah, sorry. Lets go find my family.." "OUR families!" "Y-Yeah.."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Kakarotto! Can your arm fit through the bars between us?" "Ummm.. Yep. They sure can.. Why?" Goku seemed totally lost by now. "Sigh.. Isn't it obvious yet, Kakarotto? Instantaneous Movement (Instant transmission). Now, grab hold of my shoulder and bring us over to that poor unsuspecting guard they left to watch us." "Ooohhh! Why didn't I think of that?" And with that, they were out... So was the guard.  
  
Vegeta started to walk out, past the torture chambers and to the doors leading to the main walkway that circled the huge dark room they had previously been in with Trunks. Goku ran to catch up with Vegeta. "Vegeta, wait up!" "Kakarotto, I continue on without you. You constantly get me into trouble. I'm going to find my family." Goku stood, watching Vegeta's retreating back, and tried to think of a way to change his mind but could not. "FINE! Sheesh.. I'll find them all by myself!!" he stuck his tongue out as Vegeta turned the walked out the doors and turned the corner.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Vegeta had gotten far enough from Goku that he decided to stop running. He did NOT want his rival to be anywhere around when he found his family and the person(s) who split them up. He hated having to hide his emotions because of people being in his business. "Ouff- ... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DO-" "Dad!? DAD!!" Trunks had ran right into his father. "T- Trunks.. What happened?? What knocked us out??" Vegeta, as a father, unconsciously looked for any signs of physical pain in his son.  
  
"I- I don't know.. I waited for it to attack me, too.. But nothing happened.. after a while, the lights turned on. Then, I spent the next half hour or so trying to blast my way out. Finally, the wall made its own door, oddly enough.." Vegeta looked at him like he had lost it. "S-serious!! I'll even show you!!" "No time! We must find Bulma and your sister." Trunks looked around Vegeta. "Dad, where is Goku? Was he not brought to the same place you were??" "I left him to search on his own." Vegeta continued walking as Trunks joined him in his quest. ~I know I heard a blast coming from this direction before I woke Kakarotto...~  
  
*~*~*  
  
Goku had started to walk the opposite direction Vegeta had. Little did he know, the doors he was approaching would lead him to doom and destruction. He entered, not knowing what to expect.. It was a fairly darkened room.. Any light came from dim torches in the middle of the room spaced twenty feet or so. Also, there was a tiny speck of bright white light at the far, far end of the room... That was the hole Brolly had made. He unknowingly had entered the same room Bulma, Paragus, Brolly, and Bra were in. Now if he could only find them...  
  
After walking about five minutes in the room of death, Goku was about ready to throw up. He wanted to help all these people so badly but he knew it could be too late for his friends if he stopped to help them all. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of light that appeared to be a Ki attack of some sort.. As he ran to the source, he heard screams of men fighting. He recognized one of the voices as...  
  
*~*~*  
  
---  
  
(A/N:) MWAHAHAHAAAAaaaaaaa!!!! CLIFF HANGER ONCE AGAIN!!! XD Wow.. I've been evil lately.. Lots of cliffhangers in all my stories.. Well, I FINALLY got it up, right?? lol Hope it was what you all have been waiting for!! ~ I better stop typing and post or they'll lynch me @_@; ~ Well, now that you've all read, you have no excuse to not review!! Next up on my updating list should be HDHD and then my NEW never before done story (which I already have mostly done...) will premiere! ^_^ Exciting times ahead.. And for all you "Hey Shinlong..." readers, I know I still owe you all a review special but you will get it when I get to updating that story. ^_^() Sorry y'all. REVIEW!! ^_^ ... Please? ;_; *sniff* ;-; lol!  
  
LOVE & PEACE!!  
  
-VTL aka VTL77  
  
Sephi77@hotmail.com  
  
---  
  
~~~~~  
  
ADVERTIZEMENT!!!! ^^  
  
Again, I credit this idea to Burenda. Read her stories!! They are extremely good!! ^^  
  
Speaking of Burenda, I am advertising one of her stories again. A Father's Pride. She recently posted this one shot that goes off of 'Wish for the Past' but you do NOT have to be familiar with it to understand it. This story I've chosen to advertize is a tale of Vegeta's childhood and his relationship with his father. This is EXACTLY how I see Vegeta's father.. Not evil or extremely cruel.. More like loving and just annoyed at hell because his son gets into SO much trouble. This story tells why Vegeta gets into trouble. WARNING: small amount of child abuse/punishment... And a REAL TEAR JERKER! I was crying while I read this and it takes a bit to make me cry. Crying of sweet happiness that is.. lol! Any who, read it!!! Its very good, I promise!!  
  
A Father's Pride:  
  
storyid=1787361  
  
Also, her main story this comes from (and is VERY, VERY popular on FF.net) is at this site:  
  
storyid=678451  
  
~~~~~ 


End file.
